metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Phantom Pain
The Phantom Pain is a trailer that was released during the 2012 Spike Video Game Awards on December 7, 2012. Although the beginning of the trailer mentioned that the developer was called Moby Dick Studio,http://www.mobydickstudio.se/en some evidence suggests that it was actually made by Kojima Productions for a game related to either the Metal Gear series or Project Ogre. More specifically, Metal Gear Solid 5. Many sources are speculating a connection to Metal Gear.http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/12/08/the-phantom-pain-metal-gear-solid-v On December 13, 2012 Moby Dick Studios announced on their Facebook page that they're happy to announce The Phantom Pain as Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, and that the game will be released on PlayStation Vita. More information will be released later in the day. Fans are in questioning to weither the page is official or fake.http://www.facebook.com/JoakimMogrenMDS/posts/285805771522532 Trailer summary In the trailer, several soldiers were driving a jeep only for it to crash. It then cuts to the first person view of a person in a hospital wing that was implied to be in Great Britain (the Union Jack was seen in the background), and a doctor informing the patient that he was in a coma for "quite some time." The character then sees that his left forearm was replaced with a prosthesis while a bandaged patient helps him up. The man tries to move, but cannot get himself up, forcing him to crawl. The bandaged soldier then escorts him through the halls of the hospital, only to stop when he notices a mysterious man beyond the doorway. Suddenly, the hallway glows orange as dark smoke appears above them. It then cuts to nighttime in the hospital halls. The amputee patient has regained his ability to walk, but then they see lights from both outside and in the halls, forcing them to hide. It then cuts to several disturbing images of soldiers gunning down several patients, as well as a fire breaking out at the hospital. A burning man is briefly seen along with a fiery apparition resembling a unicorn. The amputee then runs out of the doomed hospital only to find a helicopter pinning him down. Then a demonic-looking blue whale appears and consumes the chopper. The trailer then ends with a soldier kicking the amputee over, and then a body rising in the shadows behind the soldier. Throughout the trailer, narrations that are implied to be the amputee has him questioning where he is, why he can't move his body, and whether he's in a dream. He also speculates that he might be in Hell, and states to open eyes. Extended trailer The extended trailer was released on December 8, 2012: The trailer is largely the same. However, it shows the doctor from earlier informing the patient that there is "plenty of time", and that he has to tell him something just prior to cutting to the jeep crash. In addition, just after the scene where a body levitates, a woman is then heard on the blacked out screen stating "he has come to" before a crash is heard, hinting that the entire trailer was a hallucination. Kojima Productions game? As noted above, there is some evidence to suggest that the trailer was actually meant to be a promotion by Kojima Productions for a future game: *The amputated character's arm is introduced with him reaching for white petals, mirroring sequences in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater.The Phantom Pain speculation round-up: Metal Gear?! | Joystiq *The amputated character resembles Big Boss/Solid Snake. *The doctor in the trailer resembles Dr. Kio Marv. He is the Czech scientist who made the oil producing bacteria OILIX in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake.MGS Ground Zeroes all access: every rumour & fact here | VG247 *The soldier who is helping the main character has similar sneaking animations to those seen in the Metal Gear series and also has facial bandages, linking him to the disfigured character who appeared in the Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes trailer. *The figure in the elevator near the beginning has an outline that resembles Paz Ortega Andrade. *The soldiers hunting down the main characters wear similar outfits to the XOF soldiers from the Ground Zeroes trailer. *The first figure in the fire is seen wearing the outfit Snake wears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker and the Ground Zeroes trailer. *The second figure in the fire bears a large resemblance in outline and leggings to Colonel Volgin. *One of the soldiers seen (who seemed to catch on fire at one point) bears a strong facial resemblance to either Raiden or Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. *The rising body at the end of the trailer resembles either Psycho Mantis and/or The Sorrow. *The negative space of the title screen describes "Metal Gear Solid V."The Phantom Pain could be Metal Gear Solid 5 | GameZone *The developer, Moby Dick Studio, was apparently started two weeks prior to the trailer's release. *The supposed head of the development company is Joakim N. Mogren. "Joakim" is an anagram of "Kojima." Also, the word "ogre" appears in the middle four letters of "Mogren." *The phrase "From FOX, two phantoms were born" was used in the trailer of Ground Zeroes. *In June, Hideo Kojima tweeted that their motion capture team were "rehearsing the scene getting out of the up-side-downed car resulted from the car accident" with pictures of the team rehearsing. The Phantom Pain trailer begins with a car accident. *On David Hayter's Twitter account, Hayter tweeted "'@aganej2: @DavidBHayter so what was your take on The Phantom Pain trailer?' It made my arm hurt", hinting that Hayter was going to play a part in the supposed game. This was followed by another tweet that said, "@HypeGenerator Well in fact, I don't believe I 'confirmed' anything... #PP=MGV?"David Hayter comments on 'Metal Gear Solid 5' and 'The Phantom Pain' rumors - National Video Game News | Examiner.com *Video game journalist Alex Rubens posted a photo of Kyle Cooper wearing a T-shirt for The Phantom Pain.https://twitter.com/alexrubens/status/277283358432706560 Rubens also commented that other Konami staff in the VIP section were wearing The Phantom Pain shirts and Kojima was seen mingling with the team.http://www.kotaku.com/5966792/this-is-we-know-about-moby-dick-studio-makers-of-the-phantom-pain Etymology The name of the game, The Phantom Pain, refers to a condition regarding the feeling of detachment regarding amputated or otherwise lost limbs/organs. Behind the scenes At one point in the trailer, the face-bandaged soldier says to the main protagonist "On your feet, soldier! The whole place is coming down!" This was actually reused audio dialogue from Sgt. Roebuck (Kiefer Sutherland's character) from Call of Duty: World at War. Gallery vga_01.jpg vga_02.jpg vga_03.jpg vga_04.jpg vga_05.jpg vga_06.jpg vga_07.jpg vga_08.jpg vga_09.jpg vga_10.jpg vga_11.jpg vga_12.jpg vga_13.jpg vga_16.jpg vga_17.jpg Videos The Phantom Pain VGA 2012 Trailer HD References Category:Misc